Dead And Gone
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: What if Bella forgot about Edward in New Moon, and all about vampires? Has Jacob brainwashed her? See what happens when the Cullens return and Bella doesn't know who they are. Edward/Bella. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Memory

**Bella's POV**

He looked familiar. His golden hair was blowing in the wind, with matching eyes that glistened with something. Something that made me shiver. It felt like he was looking right through me, my soul wide open for him to see. His face was stone pale, the face muscles toned. He was gorgeous. I felt like i've met him before, somewhere in a dream maybe. Like he was an angel. Behind him stood four more angels. One was petite, like a pixie. She had midnight, spiky, short hair. Her eyes glistened like the boys, golden brown. Her skin was just as pale as the boys, ,maybe even paler. She stood next to a tall, lean boy, with ruffled blonde hair. His face was straight, and his eyes were wide, staring back at me. They were golden, like the others, rimmed with a layer of black. His right arm was securley wrapped around the tiny girl's waist. A chuckle could be heard near him, and my attention turned to a big, muscular, black haired boy. A smile was placed on his face, unlike his friends. It was like if they ever smiled, their hard, pale faces would crack. But this kid was smiling and laughing, like he was having the time of his life, his golden eyes shimmering with joy. A slightly shorter girl stood next to him, a frown on her lips. Long blonde hair framed her heart shaped face, and pale gold eyes glared at me. The boy with the golden hair made his way toward me, and the rest followed him.

I didn't know what to do then. I just stood there, confusion taking me over. My arm started itching, and I brought my other hand and rubbed it roughly on my arm. A little sting of pain shot through me, and I clutched onto my arm quickly. I pushed the sleeve of my coat up, and looked down at my arm. A moon shaped scar slept there soundlessly, teeth imprints barely visible. When did I get this? Did something bite me? I didn't have anymore time to think, as the group of five walked right up to me.

"Bella." The golden boy smiled wideley. It was a beautiful smile, his teeth were so white it almost hurt.

"Um...hi?" I was very unsure of what to say, this was to confusing. The boy's smile faltered, but he kept his calm. I didn't know how he knew me, maybe he was just another new boy, looking for some friends.

"Um, Bella? Are you ok?" The pixie asked, giggling lightly.

"Bella, it's me. Edward." Golden boy assured. I didn't know anybody named Edward. And if I did, he certaintly wouldn't be this good looking.

"Edward...?" I shook my head.

"Bella!" I heard my name. I turned my head, to find Jacob waving at me from the other side of the school parking lot. He smile was wider than ever. When he saw who I was talking to, he twitched.

"I..uh...I gotta go." I gapped, then turned away from Edward, and the rest of his friends, running off to Jacob, who took me in his arms, and twirled me around. He had transfered schools, leaving the reserve and becoming my prince charming. We walked to class together, him kissing my hair. But that didn't stop me from looking back at the strange kids, and Edward smashing his fists into a truck, making probably permanent dents.


	2. Plan

**Edwards POV**

I watched her leave with Jacob, a smile no longer on my lips. I slowley turned back to my family, anger building up inside me. I punched Emmett's jeep, making a small dent. I shouldn't be angry. She was happy, wasn't she? But she promised, she promised that she'd never forget me, even if I didn't exist. She broke it, she didn't even remember Alice. Her mind was just as unreadable as before, I had no idea what was going on anymore. Alice walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, growling. This isn't how it was supposed to be. Of course, I didn't imagine it like one of the corny scenes in a movie; when two people run into each other in slow motion. Thats just stupid. But I at least wanted her to remember my name. Would she remember Carlisle? Or Esme?

"Edward, she's confused. I think it's Jacob." Alice told me, a bit of panic dancing in her voice. Yes, it was defiantly Jacob. It had always been Jacob. Had he brainwashed her this past year? Had him and his pack of muts done something to Bella? I couldn't stand the fact of one of Bella's closest friends turning their back on her. And now she loved him, and not me. Or at least she thought she did. She also still had James' mark on her arm. So it wasn't all a dream. If it were a dream, this would make perfect sense, her not remembering me. But the mark was there to prove it, to prove that I wasn't actually human, and that I wasn't sleeping in my room, dreaming about Bella from the beggining. We drove home slowley, giving me more time to think before my thoughts were interupted by my family's.

_Poor Edward, he must be devastated. I was really looking forward to shopping with Bella. We really should do something about it._ Alice sat next to me, thinking about what she could do to help. She was liken a true baby sister to me.

_Man, this has got to be tough. Bella's like, my baby sister. And Edward is like a baby brother. I have to make both of them happy.___Emmett sighed in the drivers seat, shaking his head.

_Oh god, Bella. Where have you gone wrong? Jacob? Do you hear yourself? I just might kill you tonight._ Rosalie twirled her hair in the passengers seat, pondering her thoughts. I growled at her, and she rolled her eyes. Jasper was the only silent one, his mind on one thing only.

_Bella...blood. Bella...blood. Bella...blood._ It ran through his head over and over again, turning his eyes a darker gold. I jumped out of the car, gently dropping onto the concrete. Throwing the front door open, I threw my backpack across the room, hitting a table that isntantly collapsed.

"Emmett Cullen you clean that up!" A voice urged. Esme stepped out of the kitchen and stared at the door. When she saw it was I that threw the bag, and not Emmett, she got confused. "Edward, whats wrong?" She asked, sitting herself on a white couch. I sat down in an armchair and took a deep, unecassary breath. "How'd it go with Bella?" She smield, a light in her brown eyes. I groaned.

"She remembers squat." Emmett came through the door, setting his bag down in a chair. The others followed his lead, and they soon joined us. Esme looked shocked, then absolutley heart broken. "She don't even remember Eddie's name." Emmett added.

"Why not?" Carlisle came from the kitchen and took a seat next to Esme, kissing the top of her caramel colored hair. His own blonde hair was gelled back, and his pale face stood out more than ever.

"It's Black. He's done something to her, I know it." I growled. I knew that Jacob had something to do with this. He was the simplest answer I could get. He was the one she turned to when I left, Alice told me so, even though she could barely see the flea bags in her visions. Soon and enough Bella and Jacob started hanging out more and more, and then she forgot about us completey. That was my logic. Esme sighed and looked at me.

"Well, don't you think you should do something? Try and get her to remember?" She suggested. I shook my head.

"I'd much rather relive the adventure than simply try and get her to remember. It's not everday that you get a chance to relive your romance." I pointed out. Esme smiled proudly. I was going to get Bella back. Even if it meant the same I got her in the first place.


End file.
